Paying Up
by Zavtra
Summary: Three words: In. My. Pants.
1. Part 1

Paying Up

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beautiful characters of 'InuYasha'…  Oh and I don't own BoA… she obviously owns herself… (You'll understand later)

Summary: Three words: "…In my pants"

Miroku and InuYasha make a little bet, but…what happens when InuYasha looses? 

Moreover, why does he keep saying _that_? Is there appoint to Miroku's madness? I sure hope so 'cause Kagome doesn't look too happy with InuYasha's odd choice of words…

  
AN: This idea came to me the other day when I ended every word I said with this little phrase. It just makes everything sound funny. I had suddenly remembered from freshman year, I heard this kid down the hallway talking about how it can turn even the most innocent sentence around, he was so right. This little story is designed to be a fair length one shot (now split in two), with a _little_ randomness (I don't like random stories too much).  
  


  
Let's begin, shall we?  
  


*

Miroku looked over at InuYasha eagerly. He had to be bluffing.

There was no way anyone could look that angry.

Miroku looked down at his hand. Not too bad…but still. Miroku looked back at InuYasha, who still had a scowl in place. He was definitely bluffing. Probably had the world's greatest hand…maybe not…he did _usually_ look pissed off. 

Ever since Kagome taught them this game, they were hooked. What was it called again? Starving, stumble, stripper… … …hmm, no that was the game Hatsumomo-san taught him way back when…those were the days, anyway…  hmm…  stinker, no wait…  _stupid_! The name of the game was 'Stupid'! Yeah…  Kagome said it was the perfect game for InuYasha… 

~*FlashBack*~

_Kagome handed InuYasha a deck of cards. _

_"Well, this game seems fairly easy," Miroku stated with an understanding expression._

_"Can you explain it one more time?" InuYasha asked._

_The girl sighed. _

_"I've explained it three times already!" she looked exasperated._

_"My, my, my… I do believe our dear InuYasha may not be smart enough to play stupid," Miroku smirked._

_"Ha, ha, ha. Very freakin' funny Bouzu," InuYasha replied._

_"Hey, is that Sesshomaru?" Miroku called out and pointed behind InuYasha._

_"Where?" he yelled and ran off blindly in the direction the monk pointed._

_"See… there are no limits to his stupidity," Miroku told Kagome with a smile._

_She, in return, sweat dropped at the hanyou's actions._

*~End FlashBack~*

That certainly was a moment he'd remember.

After repeated efforts of playing the game, both guys got the hang of it… and then the competition began…and betting had ensued. Which would lead them here…after finding nothing else to bet for, InuYasha became less entertained and refused to play with Miroku who was addicted to the thrill of winning.

That is until Miroku made a very interesting offer… one he couldn't refuse.

InuYasha put down his final card…this was it…time to end the game…and… 

"ha…Ha…HA…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Miroku chuckled, a bit high-pitched.

'I won!'

 The fool named InuYasha actually thought he could beat the mastermind of cards? The one and only, who ranked supreme? The unfathomably great Miroku!

He wished.

"You cheated! I want a rematch!" shouted the silver haired boy, amber eyes flickering, ablaze with anger.

"I did no such thing and you know it InuYasha!" Miroku yelled back…the nerve! Really! What a sore loser!! To try and accuse an innocent monk…the great Miroku, no less! Seriously!

"Yeah, yeah, I know… 'A humble monk as myself would never dream of doing such a thing' right?" InuYasha asked one dark eyebrow arched while his lips seemed to form an blasé expression.

"You know me only too well… now about my prize--" Miroku was rudely cut off.

"What prize? You never said _you_ wanted anything… you just told me what _I_ would get if I win; You never mentioned any reward for yourself accept being given another chance to win and rub it in my face," InuYasha stated curiously.

"Surely you didn't think I would want nothing for my victory--" once again the monk was cut off by the same person.

"You can't have Kagome," InuYasha said quickly with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to say I _don't_ want her… but that's not what I'm asking for as my prize," Miroku stated calmly.

InuYasha looked a bit wary.

"Then what?" he asked with thick suspicion coating his voice.

"Not much really…I just want you to--" once _again _Miroku was cut off in his words.

"Listen, ya little freaky per--"InuYasha began… only this time he was the one to be interrupted.

"Please, get your mind out of the gutter; I don't swing that way anyways… I was just thinking for you to say something, well something that you would have to say at the end of every sentence for the rest of today," stated Miroku with a glint in his eyes and the hints of a crooked smile tilting his lips.

InuYasha looked extremely relieved. He just wanted him to say the same thing all day. That's nothing! '_Probably somethin' like "Miroku is the King" or some garbage like that…egotistical brat'._

"We'll then, lets here it…what do I gotta say?" InuYasha said with boredom and slight annoyance. 

"Remember, we already made the deal…so you can't back out now, got it!" Miroku said firmly.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and nodded dully, with a rough "yeah" rolling off his lips.

"Okay then…the deal is you say it at the end of _every single sentence, no matter what or who,_" Miroku continued, still using a firm tone. 

InuYasha nodded in agreement with another "Yeah" after seeing Miroku's intense glare aimed in his direction.

"Alright then, the sacred words for you today will be… " now a full out grin broke across the dark blue eyed boy's face as he continued, "'…In. My. Pants.'"

All was quiet in the world for a second.

Only the sounds of the morning birds could be heard.

A dizzy look came about the hanyou's face. 

And then…

"**_WHAT!?_**"

"InuYasha…please do try to keep your tone down, it's still early morning…I don't think you should wake Lady Kagome or Sango…or Lady Kaede for _that _matter…not with your obligations to me weighing upon you," Miroku held down a chuckle.

He was right. They had been playing from late night into early morning.

Miroku himself was a bit grouchy from lack of sleep…but InuYasha looked absolutely murderous.

"MI-RO-_KU_!" InuYasha whispered threateningly.

"What? It was your decision! You accepted and you lost… now I've come for my reward…" Miroku said in his defense quite calmly.

"Wait, I don't have to listen to you; I don't obey _you!_" InuYasha said haughtily, pushing his nose into the air and crossing his arms.

"Oh, you'll listen to me or I might just accidentally let it slip that you just happen to always be sneaking off to watch Kagome-sama bathe! You ought to be ashamed of yourself…I still never thought I'd meet you doing such a dishonorable thing!" Miroku smirked.

"Like you should talk…" InuYasha mumbled.

He looked flustered, angry, and then _just _angry.

"Fine… only for the rest of today right?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Right. Until sunset you'll have to say that after every sentence to every person you meet up with… and when I say everyone, I _mean _everyone… except me of course… oh and you can't explain our little game to _anyone_," Miroku stated happily.

"Starting when?" asked InuYasha, annoyance still obvious on his face. 

"Starting… now," Miroku stated with a grin as he spotted a certain raven-haired, blue-gray eyed girl heading towards them. 

InuYasha didn't spot her, since his back was turned to her…

…and he _still_ looked ticked off.

Miroku smiled charmingly and turned to InuYasha for a second with a look that said: 'Don't forget our promise or your little secret will be out in the open before you can say "Osuwari"'.

Another minute and the monk resumed his glance at the little dirt path ahead of them where the girl from the future was still making her way towards the two.

"Good morning Kagome-sama", he called out politely with a wave looking over InuYasha's shoulder.

Oh yeah… the look on InuYasha's face was priceless.

The guy with red clothes swallowed audibly, turning around with, what he hoped was, an innocent smile on his face.

Kagome smiled brightly and offered a polite good morning to the two.

Miroku looked like a little boy about to rip open a Christmas present.

"Well InuYasha, aren't you going to say something to Lady Kagome? You're being rather rude," Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome smiled, "InuYasha never was much of a morning person".

"Keh," InuYasha snorted. He could say _that_ all he wanted. It wasn't really considered a word…so he didn't have to use that stupid little phrase Miroku forced upon him. 

"So rude," Miroku sighed and lowered his head as a smirk crossed his features.

So he didn't want to talk now…that was okay…he'd have to talk eventually.

Miroku shrugged and acted as if he was off headed towards the village when in fact, he hid in a bush; to watch the scene unfold; InuYasha couldn't break his promise if he was watching…and he knew InuYasha sensed his holy aura.

Kagome turned to InuYasha, a smile still plastered naturally to her face.

"Hey InuYasha do you mind if I go home for a bit, just a day or so," she asked eagerly with a hint of nervousness in her tone. 

He smirked and opened his mouth, about to reply, when he felt a familiar aura close by. 

His smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked again.

Still, the half demon stayed quiet.

A couple more moments of silence went by.

The only sound in the area was the wind. 

_Now_ she was getting mad.

"Don't ignore me InuYasha!" she demanded.

'Ditzy one, ain't she? Took her all that time to figure out I was ignoring her?'

InuYasha turned, pushing his back to face her… trying to avoid her…but then he heard her walking away…towards the well.

He growled, turned and grabbed the back of her collar.

She, in turn, growled a human equivalent to his.

"Let me go," Kagome stated rather calmly…an eerie calm…like the calm before a storm…or the calm at the center on the storm, which was much worse. Yup, definitely the eye of the hurricane.

"Not until you calm down and agree with me that it's best for you to stay here--" he stated as he spotted Miroku and continued "in my pants".

Oh, Kami, what did he just say?

He looked rather nervously at Kagome's back…watching her form start to tremble just slightly with anger.

He heard Miroku snickering in the bushes, barely containing his laughter.

Moron… 

Now… what to do… ?

Slowly, InuYasha let go of Kagome's collar and attempted to smooth it before tapping it and backing away to place his hands nervously behind his back.

Kagome seemed to relax slightly before uttering a single word with soft tone.

A word with _way_ too much power.

"Sit"

And he obeyed with a loud crash.

"Stupid wench…" he mumbled until an odd weight hit him, Miroku's little reminder in the form of a rock to the head. "IN. MY. _PANTS!_" he continued.

As he yelled it, he realized that now _she_ would think of it as a demand of some sort.

Crap.

"Sit", she said again with a little more anger in her tone.

Again, a loud crash was heard and the hanyou was deeper in the dirt.

"Fine…go ahead and leave, I'll find someone else to help me in my pants", he yelled annoyed. What was the point of delaying the word anymore? He'd have to say it anyway…might as well get used to it.

She looked so mad; she didn't even bother throwing another 'sit' at him. She just turned on her heel and headed back to the victory.

"Keh", he stated as he stood up and dusted himself off.

He turned towards Miroku's hiding place, to find the monk stumbling out of the bush in a loud gasping laugh.

He just narrowed his eyes and kept walking…willing for the day to be over.

But this day promised to be quite long.

Miroku followed him after he was able to stand up straight without clutching his stomach and they headed back towards the village.

"Only you would be so stupidly perverted to think of a punishment like this," grumbled InuYasha.

Miroku only laughed a little more at InuYasha's findings.

-*-

Finally, the two made it back to the village and to Kaede's hut.

Kagome sat glaring at InuYasha from the corner of the room, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Apparently, she had been too embarrassed to say anything to anyone from what he gathered because no one was yelling at him or threatening him.

He sighed and sat across from her, with an angry glare.

She backed away further into the corner of the small room.

He 'keh'-ed and turned his head with his arms across his chest.

"I ain't gonna hurt you in my pants," he said softly.

She looked at him strangely.

Dammit, everything he said sounded wrong with that at the end!

"Look, something's happening right now but I can't tell you exactly what's going on in my pants", he stated, plainly annoyed, as Miroku stood a little further behind him. 

She nodded at him cautiously, as someone rushed in the hut.

She stopped for only a moment inhaling a gulp of air before continuing.

"InuYasha, your brother's here", Sango yelled.

What? He didn't even sense him! Probably too caught in the moment with constantly searching for Miroku's holy aura to notice any evil approaching. 

The said inu hanyou, left the room as the others followed him to a clearing in the forest.

"Sesshomaru…" "ahem" "…in my pants", InuYasha finished off, after the cough from Miroku.

The Lord of the Western Lands looked slightly confused.

"Dear brother, what might be in your pants? From what I guess,  nothing much…" the full inu youkai stated calmly.

InuYasha's eyes were smoldering with anger.

Now his brother was making jokes, was he?

A new approach to anger his little brother.

"At least I got _something_ in _my_ pants," InuYasha smirked. That worked out well… no embarrassment there.

"Indeed, and just what would that be? Socks?" asked his older brother.

Alright, enough with the pants jokes…

"At least I don't have your ugly face…in…my…pants…" InuYasha looked slightly nauseous.

It still turned out to be a pants joke.

And not one he would particularly like to dwell on.

"I'm quite thankful for that as well… but according to your miko, I don't have an ugly face at all, not with the way she's looking at me…must be sick of you already, looking for a new toy, girl?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk as he tilted his head.

InuYasha turned around to glare at Kagome, until he realized his brother's trick.

"Very _funny_…in my pants", InuYasha said through gritted teeth and dodged his brothers attack.

"I know…it _must_ be…" he chuckled uncharacteristically, "now give me my sword…_tetsusaiga_!" he yelled rushing forward.

"If you want it, you'll just have to come and get it, in my pants," InuYasha stated cockily.

Then his face faulted.

At this rate, his name will turn into a joke. He'll be known as the hanyou who wants everything and everyone in his pants. 

Yeah, _real_ funny… 

…unless you were on the receiving end of the joke, that is.

Then he noticed Sesshomaru stopped.

InuYasha watched him expectantly.

A slight insulting look made its way on the youkai lord's face.

"I'm not that desperate for the rusty piece of junk," Sesshomaru said and turned calmly to walk away from the group.

InuYasha fell sideways to the ground.

Everyone behind him looked confused, until laughter broke out.

Well, it _was _funny.

Yeah, sure… what else could possibly happen now?

"InuYasha," said weak voice and Kikyo entered the clearing looking quite well... dead.

"Kikyo…in my pants," he said with the different soft voice he obtained while around the undead miko.

"Inu…Yasha?" she said curiously before she passed out, into the arms of the hanyou.

"Kagome, get your medicine in my pants," he said worriedly as he headed back into the hut with Kikyo in his arms.

"Right," the girl stated and ran ahead of him. 

By the time he got to the hut, Kagome had everything laid out and ready for treating her former incarnate.

InuYasha laid Kikyo on the futon gently.

Kagome asked InuYasha to leave; he rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

She then quickly set about undressing the girl, with the help of Sango and Kaede, her eyes searching for open wounds or bruises.  

When she found none, she became curious.

Suddenly the resurrected female abruptly opened her eyes, grabbed Kagome's wrist, and brought her accidentally tumbling.

Kagome shrieked and InuYasha and Miroku ran in to see… a topless Kikyo and Kagome sprawled on top of her…

InuYasha blinked and promptly turned pink, his eyes, however, remained glued to the scene before him.

He was male, after all.

"Oh my Buddha… dreams do come true! BoA was right!" stated Miroku absorbing the sight before him.

Kagome looked positively vicious and Kikyo was as emotionless as ever. 

The reincarnation jumped away from the other miko, looking like an angry tomato while 

Kaede and Sango ushered the males out of the room so the other girl could get dressed.

Not long after the boys made it out of the room, a very annoyed looking Kagome busted out of the same place. 

Yeah, from one bad situation into another…

She stopped, facing the two boys, who seemed to look at her in a different light.

Then the sound of clapping rang in the air…

Miroku.

"Lady Kagome, I must thank you…with your help I've achieved one of my life goals."

Kagome looked disgusted.

 He was worse than she had thought!

She snorted and found her way around the monk.

"I'm surrounded by ecchi retards", she muttered as she passed.

As she left the room, she caught InuYasha's glance from the corner of her eye.

Not him too!

Should have known better, especially now that he has a set of new favorite words.

Can't believe he said it to Kikyo too!

Well, two can play that game. But only for so long.

Excellent.

And a plan was forming in the girl's head.

-*-

Kagome made her way back to the hut after strolling the forest a while. She had calmed down a lot, which is what she'd set out to do in the first place.

Now her plan was well thought out and ready to put in action.

End chap 1

I've decided to make this a two chapter thing instead of a straight out one shot because there is just too much to jam in. Anyways, please review!

Muah ha ha ha, if u don't review I won't finish…

*Shrugs* Hey, and if you like it enough, I might make a sequel…

Yes… would anyone like to see Sesshomaru stuck in that situation?


	2. Part 2

Paying Up 

Disclaimer: Ok, now this disclaimer crap is a _very_ stupid concept. If I even _thought_ I owned InuYasha, would I be writing a FANfiction (emphasis on the word 'fan')? Answer: no. That's right, I fully understand that I do _not_ own '_InuYasha_' in any way, shape or form. Therefore, by stating this publicly on several accounts, no one can sue me. I have no claim to anything… except the _idea_ for this fanfiction. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

AN: My _stupid_ [*smirk*] friend Emily Chan demands credit (and cheap promotion) for forcing me to write this story. Hey, I was gonna write it anywayz… so whatever. She just wants everyone to know that she gave me the idea for _turning_ this into a _fanfic_… the general 'in my pants' _idea_ was _always_ mine though. I was all like: 'Hey, in my pants!' and stuff to my friends while we were going home on the train… then I started reading some excerpts from crummy American literature school books adding 'in my pants' to the end of everything. I don't know why, so don't ask.

Don't kill me! My school is EVIL!! Plus, I had such bad writers block, it effected the way I wrote my school notes!!!

Thanx 4 da wundaful reviews! I luv u all so _much_!! Please review again… and recommend the fic to friends…(yeah so? I'm greedy!  ;P)  **_I LUV REVIEWS!_** (hint, hint) 

Oh and sorry for all my spelling errors… I guess I was typing too fast or something… not thinking. And the part where it says: 'She just turned on her heel and headed back to the victory,' back in the first half. Yeah, that was supposed to say 'village'.

Oh yeah, the cheap promotion… I think Emily's penname and xanga is 'Kristall Requiem'… I dunno if she wrote any fics yet, though. Ah, who cares… tee, hee, hee!

This should be the second half and last chapter to_ this_ fic. Look out for a short Maru one though (if I get enough reviews from this final chapter). I love him too much not to put him through the same torture. 

Here we go….

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Kagome made her way back to the hut after strolling the forest a while. She had calmed down a lot, which is what she'd set out to do in the first place.

Now her plan(s) was well thought out and ready to put into action.

Once she entered the little home, she kneeled by her bag… ignoring any other occupant of the room.

InuYasha watched curiously from his position, leaning against the wall across from her.

They were the only two people in the room… but Miroku was sitting just outside the entrance to the hut. InuYasha sensed him easily. 

Kagome simply kept ignoring his blatant stare, checking to see if she brought any of her textbooks.

Plan # 1. Ignore, ignore, _ignore._

InuYasha looked up curiously at the young raven-haired girl.

"What'cha doin' in my pants?" he chirped.

She said nothing. Didn't even spare a glance or a _glare_ at the boy.

"Okaaaay in my pants…" he said, when she didn't answer.

He continued to watch her, becoming apparently angrier with every passing moment of silence, until a low growl broke from his throat.

She left the room still ignoring him… going outside to sit in the company of Miroku and Kirara.

So, she'd rather talk to the monk than with him?

InuYasha snorted and headed outside of the hut as well to confront the girl who was presently playing with the fire-cat.

Kagome looked up at him for a moment and promptly turned her head, as if she'd never seen him in the first place, instead continuing to pet Kirara.

He frowned and put his face directly in the path of hers.

Her eyes widened for a moment, and she turned her head to the side, trying to avoid his gaze.

He growled and pulled her chin towards him, looking down at her with fiery golden eyes.

She growled back and jerked her head away from his grasp.

_What the hell!_ He was supposed to be sulking and feeling guilty for saying those dirty words and being ecchi! He was supposed to think he scared her!

Okay, so Plan # 1 wasn't working. 

Proceed to Plan # 2, backup code V63. Steal the enemy's personality. 

"Do _not _touch me," Kagome said, her smoky eyes narrowed, as InuYasha moved forward to reach for her.

The hanyou promptly dropped his hand in shock at her cold demeanor.

"What… in my pants?" 

"You are not to touch me, unless I initiate the contact," she stated, with her arms crossed over her chest, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"You _must_ be kidding me in my pants!" he gritted between out between clenched teeth.

She looked at him blankly, "I kid you not... in your pants or otherwise."

"Keh" 

"Well, 'Keh' back at you," Kagome muttered.

"Listen wen--"

"If you 'wench' me one more time, I will see to it that there will be nothing remaining _in your pants_," Kagome interrupted with a snap.

InuYasha swallowed, but tried to hide his fear.

Kagome can be _really_ scary when provoked.

He nodded quietly and backed away slowly.

Kagome sighed relaxed a little.

At least the second plan was working fairly well.

"Ahem, so, Kagome-sama…"

Great.

The monk...

Forgot about him.

Plan # 1 could work for _him_… if she left now.

Therefore, she proceeded. Walked away from Miroku and towards the green trees of the forest.

_ That's it, from here on Plan # 3 is fully in effect. It's the only way to exact revenge properly!_

Kagome thought about her options, repeatedly going over any and all possible actions.

'_If I continue to use Plan # 2, he'll just get angry and ignore me'_ the girl thought. 

So Plan # 3 it was.

This should be fun.

"Um, Kagome… in my pants?"

Speak of the devil…

"We need to talk, I know, " Kagome agreed to the silent suggestion.

InuYasha nodded.

Kagome directed the hanyou to a log, where they both sat. She knew Miroku followed them… but at this point, she didn't really care.

"Kagome, I just… I'm sorry in my pants," said the silver-haired boy quietly.

Awe, dammit! Now he was gonna make her feel bad about what she's gotta do!

"S'okay… um, InuYasha? I've been thinking…"

" 'Bout what in my pants?"

"Heh, now just add an 's' to the end of that second word…" 

"Um, _okaaay_…in my pants" he seemed to become a little nervous.

"Well, anyway… it's just that… I've been meaning to ask you… do you like me?"

First off, _why_ was she thinking about the contents of his pants and secondly, what, the _hell_ kind of question was that to ask?

"Well, um…I--wait, why are you asking me this now in my pants?"

"InuYasha," Kagome sighed exasperated, standing up to lean on one hip with a hand raised in front of her as if contemplating something, "just answer the question!"

"I would, if you would clarify what it is, in my_ pants_!"

"That sounded so _utterly_ wrong! Look, I'm trying to say, do you find me attractive?"

"Uh, um, err…" 

"Those are not words InuYasha!" Kagome reprimanded.

"Heh, heh, uh, to be _totally_ honest, which I absolutely _hate_ to be… I think you're totally cute in my pants," InuYasha answered with a heavy blush, lowering his eyes to the ground.

_Was he **trying** to say it like that?_

"Just cute?" Kagome asked with a pout.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

" 'Just cute' isn't _good_ enough for you; then what _do_ you want in my pants?"

"I _really _wish you would _stop_ saying that! At least consider your words! I'm not saying that being 'cute' is a bad thing but… I was hoping for a little more than, as I said, 'just cute', "Kagome spoke. 

InuYasha was bright red, as he understood her interpretation of what he meant to say. 

He discreetly sniffed the air for her scent, just to be sure. She wasn't in heat, then why was she acting like it?

"Uhh… what exactly were you hoping for… in my pants?" InuYasha asked nervously as he tried to slowly back out of the secluded clearing.

He could've sworn he'd heard the monk's laugh…

Stupid hentai probably _was_ laughing in his stupid little bush or wherever the heck he was hiding.

Inuyasha snapped his attention back on the girl before him as she began to speak.

"I dunno, something like sexy maybe…" Kagome said as she enclosed upon the hanyou.

The boy with dog-ears continued backing up, searching for an escape until he was pushed against a tree. Kagome continued closing the gap between them until no space remained. 

"What? Don't you think I have any sex appeal?"

InuYasha swallowed audibly.

"Do I really have to answer that in my pants?" he asked.

Kagome smiled wickedly and pressed towards him, "Well, I guess _you_ don't really have to be _in_ your pants when you answer."

InuYasha thought his eyes had rolled back, as he stuttered incomprehensibly. 

Kagome giggled, still latched onto him.

And, then Miroku popped out of seemingly nowhere and dropped on the floor rolling with laughter.

When he noticed InuYasha's evil glare he immediately got up and excused himself, explaining he must've got lost on his way back from finding a place to relieve himself.

No sooner had the monk gotten more than twenty steps away than did he erupt a very girly scream from what, the couple guessed, appeared to be fear or surprise.

He quickly came running back, yelling the arrival of Naraku.

Kagome immediately backed away from InuYasha; he pushed her behind himself, ready to fight as the man in baboon skin arrived.

"Hello, hanyou," the evil man spoke, "long time no see, I suppose."

Kagome sighed and leaned against a tree as she prepared to sit back and watch the fight. 

It was definitely the real Naraku and InuYasha knew it, so chances were he wouldn't even let her speak to the man.

"Yeah, _long_ time no see and _last_ time you'll be seeing anything in my pants," InuYasha stated before heading at the other hanyou with a fully transformed Tetsusaiga. 

Naraku parried his attack, his own hand gripping the huge blade, "now, can you _please_ tell me _when_ was the _first_ time I saw _anything_ in your pants?" 

InuYasha backed off him with an annoyed clicking sound.

Miroku should be castrated for the humiliation he'd been facing.

"Very funny in my pants"

"I'll bet it is," Naraku stated cockily.

"You know, _that_ is getting _really_ old _really_ fast in my _pants_," InuYasha stated annoyed with overly used comeback.

"Only because you're half human, maybe you should use _it_ sometime before it becomes of shriveled up from age," Naraku chuckled.

"You're sicker than I thought; oh, and, just so you know, _it _gets _used _sufficiently, not that it's any of _your_ business in my pants," the silver-haired hanyou spoke.

"_InuYasha!_" Kagome roared. She knew he was doing something with that corpse! 

The half inu-youkai turned to face Kagome as he rolled his eyes towards the sky, "_not_ with Kikyo in my pants."

"So then _who!?_" she screeched. 

"That's not _important_ right now in my pants!" InuYasha stated tensely as he allowed his eyes to drift to Naraku and then back to her. 

"Fine, but after this, you and I are going to have a little talk mister!" Kagome yelled, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

InuYasha let out an annoyed sound and faced his opponent.

"Oooh, got'cha in trouble with the missy there, hmm?" Naraku smirked.

"You'd better shut up Naraku, before I make you beg for mercy," Kagome yelled out.

The two members of her group stared at her in shock. That was so out of character!

"Oh please, spare me, human! What could you possibly do to me?" the dark hanyou chuckled, "Wait I take that back, you probably _could_ have me begging for _something_." Naraku finished with a wink.

InuYasha looked red. Kagome looked white. And Miroku looked blue.

But only from holding in the laughter that begged to escape him. 

"Look, if you're gonna just stand there and throw insults at me all day, then I don't have any time for you in my pants," InuYasha said annoyed.

"Of course, because your pants is the busiest place in all of Japan!" he threw back.

"Ooh that was really good in my pants," the gold-eyed boy stated, sarcasm laced in his tone. 

"I bet you don't get to say _that_ very often," Naraku spoke again. 

"More than _you _do in my pants," InuYasha continued.

"Grrrrrr" Kagome was heard in the background.

"Just so _you_ know Kikyo wasn't really any good in _my_ pants sweety," Naraku turned from Kagome's direction to the silver-haired hanyou, "and I really don't think I'll kill _you_… at least not today, you just amuse me too much." Naraku disappeared in a thick purple fog, leaving in his wake, three confused people.

"Well," Miroku spoke, "that was random." 

*

*

*

Sunset was approaching rather quickly and for a while, things seemed quiet. Too quiet even. 

InuYasha was sitting in a branch of a tree, observing his friends, just below.

Sango was due to arrive with Shippo and Kirara after sunrise the next day, and InuYasha thanked every force he knew of that they would arrive after the bet was off. Too less people for him to embarrassed in front of.

InuYasha sat up at the slight sense of youki arriving. _Add another **very** unfortunate name to that list of witnesses._

Less than two minutes later, a whirlwind arrived, stopping in front of Kagome.

"Yo," Kouga announced as caught the raven-haired girl's attention.

"Eto, Kouga-kun?" she questioned.

"Hey, just passing through and thought I'd stop by to see how my woman was doing," he spoke, a smile displayed on his face.

"Heh, heh. Um… fine, I guess," she stated a little uncomfortably.

"Ah, Kagome, so soft spoken, you will indeed be a wonderful wife," Kouga became serious as he held her hand. 

"Like hell, she will in my pants," InuYasha snorted.

"Who's talking about you _or_ your pants Dog-turd?" Kouga glared.

"Ignore him Kouga; he already _gets_ enough _action_ in _his _pant_s_, as he said before," Kagome threw the red-clad boy a dark look.

"Keh, jealous one, aren't we in my pants?" the inu-hanyou said, his arms crossed.

"Look who's talking!" the girl from the future replied.

"Don't worry Kagome, he probably can't satisfy anybody with that tiny thing in his pants", Kouga whispered.

"Hey, I heard that and size doesn't matter, not that I _have_ a size problem in my pants," InuYasha yelled.

"Well, sorry love but I must go," the wolf demon, stated in his normal voice.

He turned around, coming face to face with InuYasha, then with a smirk, turned back to Kagome and kissed her briefly on the lips before running off in another whirlwind.

"Bastard in my pants!" InuYasha called enraged, although Kouga was already out of sight.

Kagome was in a state of shock. She pressed her fingers to her lips and her cheeks became pink.

The golden-eyed boy turned to her, an upset look upon his face, before walking off to the side of her, jumping into the canopy of trees.

"Again, I must say, that was random," Miroku spoke a little bewildered at the whole event.

"Wha-huh?" the raven haired girl was confused.

*

*

*

InuYasha was staring straight ahead angry thoughts running through his head.

The sun was now below the horizon; only streaks of gold were left to signify its departure. The sky far above the earth's surface was quickly changing to violet.

_She didn't even try to push him away! How could she! Maybe she really does like him!_

"InuYasha," a female voice called out.

"Go away in my pants," he spoke.

"You don't have to say it anymore," she explained.

"Huh?" he said looking down at her.

"It's sunset, the bet's off remember," she looked away from the horizon to smile up at him.

"How'd you--"

"Miroku explained it to me; you know, it's really not smart to allow open ended bets with him," she giggled.

He jumped down from his tree, favoring it's base more than the branch now that he wanted to talk to the girl from the future.

"I never thought he would do something like that though; he never said he wanted a prize," InuYasha said quietly.

"Any gambling is done in false hope if you're up against Miroku-sama," she said coming to sit by his side.

It became very quiet. They sat together in silence enjoying the peace and company while observing the arrangement of colors in the sky turn darker and disappear. The stars came out then, shining brightly, the way they did only on certain special nights.

"Why did you let him do it?" he questioned, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"I didn't. I was too shocked to move I guess. I still can't believe he had the nerve to do it," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"That sounds familiar," he spoke.

"I'll bet," she looked annoyed.

"Hm, you really are jealous though, aren't you?"

"Of what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Kagome! You know what or _who_ I'm talking about," he said.

"Kikyo, right? I guess maybe… I kind of am, but so are you with Kouga," she stated.

"Keh"

"InuYasha!"

"Okay… _may_be,"

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you," she smiled.

"I've got a couple of ideas," he smirked.

"_InuYasha!_" she shrieked.

"Hey, I'm a guy!" he said in his defense.

"Baka, so what were _you_ supposed to get, had you won that bet with Miro-kun?"

"Miro-kun?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"Just answer the question!"

"How many times are you gonna say that?"

"As many times as I am forced to!"

"You know, I think _Miro-kun_ will be very happy to know you have a pet name for him,"

"Shut up,"

"I don't think so my feisty little _Ka-chan_,"

"Uruse _Inu-chan,_"

"Ooooh _sexy_,"

"Oh _now_ you say it!" she yelled with a blush.

"Whatever Ka, baby" he shrugged.

"You are _not_ getting out of this that easily!"

"Awe dammit!"

"Answer my question!"

"Fine… Iwassupposedtogetasubduingbraceletforyouandhewouldkeepmylittlesecret," he said in one breath.

"What?"

"Oops, too bad, I said it once I'm _not_ gonna say it again!"

"InuYasha don't make me S-I-T you!"

He sucked his teeth making a clicking sound and spoke again, slower.

"He was supposed to make me a subduing _bracelet_ for you and he promised to keep my little… secret,"

"InuYasha! You do not have an understandable reason to subdue me!"

"What about when Kouga's around or when you try to leave us! I have more than just one suitable reason to subdue you!"

"Look, none of this matters, because you _don't _have a bracelet for me, so whatever!"

"Keh, I'll get one someday," he dismissed.

"Sure… so what little secret?"

"If I told you it, wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

"Oh come on!"

"No Kagome, we _all_ have our own secrets," he said looking up to the stars.

"Not me"

"Yeah sure"

"Serious!"

"Mmhm" 

"Listen, I'm not gonna tell you, so get over it!"

"Fine meanie!"

He sighed, "I'll give you a hint: it's about you."

"Huh?"

"That's all you're getting'"

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not it!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"_NO!!_"

"Yes"

"**_NO!!!_**"

"Yes"

"**_NO!!!!_**"

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch! No need for yelling," InuYasha said.

"Ugh, fine, be that way," Kagome pouted, throwing her arms across her chest.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day," he continued.

"Really?" she brightened up with a smile.  
  


"Yeah; you know, you're cute when you smile," he winked at her with his own smile before getting up and walking back to the village.

"So are you."

*  
  
*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*

Consummatum Est.

(Owaru)

AN: that's it… hope you enjoyed it! And yeah, I know the ending was Ranma-ish but I just couldn't help it. I _love_ when InuYasha acts like him! 

Look out for "The Spell" (if I keep that title). It's the Sessho one I'm planning. If I change the title, just look for my pen name page, it'll be there (you'll recognize the summary).

Again, I **_luv _**reviews... It's the only reason I write, and remember I just started writing! I need the encouragement! 

TTFN (E.A.Z.P.)


End file.
